Violent Blue
by W.I.T Zeezo Chan
Summary: Namazaki Zai, a young female trainer, encounters Mewtwo as she travel in Kalos region. This story focuses on the first Mewtwo, as it bonds little by little with Zai. Also, while following a strict Super-Training, Mewtwo discovers its own Mega Evolution. X Version, Rated T for future entries.
1. Entry -01

**Today, I have a story to tell. This entry will be focusing on a partner named Mewtwo. This entry will consist of our first meeting, and future entries will show you the big fight, and a strong bond.**

**Let us begin!**

**Psst: The Italic line is Mewtwo's thought. The Bold one is his telepathy.**

* * *

After finally receiving the title of Champion from the previous trainer, Diantha, I embarked on a new adventure; in order to complete the Pokédex. Also, it would be nice to discover newer Pokémon out there, alongside my team.

Thus, I am presently heading for Pokémon Village where one can see the small, freely living Pokémon there. It can be found hidden on Route 20, located on the other side of Snowbelle City. The road itself was filled with twisting forest trees, which made people often lose their way in there.

"Zai, you came again!" An old man laughed after I entered the village, my face beamed as I recognized him.

"Wulfric jii-san!" I ran up to him with a hug.

"AHH! Don't hug me!" Shouted the Ice Gym-leader.

We were now sitting beside the river that connected to a large waterfall. The village itself was warmer than usual; as it was near the snowing city, only separated by a road.

"So, you finally became the Champion?"

"Yep! That lady was not as hard as I thought. From now on, I'll do my best to catch more Pokémon, and fill in the Pokédex!"

"Is that so? Good, very good."

Nodded Wulfric after drinking from his coffee. He offered me a cup, but I simply shook my head.

"No, thanks. Have you seen any new or legendary Pokémon around here?"

He placed his big hand under his chin, thinking about something, then he sighed audibly loud.

"Sorry, lad. I don't know much about 'em legends."

"It's all right. I'll be going off now!" I stood up as I spoke, and walked to the streaming river. Casting a glance around, checking if there was anything unusual around the water, my look was drawn to the far cliff. I noticed an entrance to a cave that was beneath the cliff, probably abandoned.

"Jii-san! Was that cave there before?"

"What cave?" He took a long stare at where I pointed, then he only said this,

"Ah! That one? No idea, but it might be a good chance to find some _rare_ Pokémon!" His sentence ended up with his loud laughter, which left me dumbfounded. Never mind, I have to find out myself. With that in mind, I threw the Pokéball of my Water-type Pokémon, Lapras.

"Lara, use Surf!"

Lapras nodded in understanding as it lowered its shell for me, and I hopped on.

"Alright, onward!" I said in excitement when Lapras began floating in the opposite direction of the river's flow.

When we finally arrived at the closest shore, I breathed in some air to calm myself down.

"Thanks, Lara." I called him in, the red chain of the Pokéball pulling him in. The entrance was bigger than I first saw, but when I tried to enter, I ran into this weird barrier that suddenly appeared, and kicked me out. I got tossed like a rag doll before falling on my back, which caused my Greninja to giggle aloud, even though he's in his Pokéball.

My response was that of an embarrassed child, rubbing my head teasingly.

"Alright, then. Can you help me out, Gaii kun?" The frog ninja obeyed as he got out, his pink eyes glinting with faith.

"Hmm… Try a Water Shuriken."

Gaii kun swiftly threw the razor sharp water at the blue, transparent shield. However, the Shuriken was immediately reflected back at a nearby tree, slicing it in half.

"Eh? Why did that happen?"

I walked carefully at a closing pace to the barrier, touching it gently. This barrier… It is made by a Pokémon. A Psychic type, to be exact. What caught my attention was the blue color; it was so vivid and strong.

Wait. That was common for a barrier color, so no matter.

"Gaii kun, Night Slash!"

It was momentarily dark as the ninja almost disappeared with speed, slashing the barrier to pieces.

"Yatta! Good job, boy!" I pat his blue head as a thanks. I called him to his ball, which he returned to obediently.

Inside the cave, I opened the high-tech map while walking deeper in this place. Something was off, it was not normal.

"Not registered?"

That meant it was created recently. If so, could it be the same Pokémon who put up that barrier? The theory made me excited and anxious; it _must_ be a legendary Pokémon!

As I moved on inside the cave, huge boulders appeared before me, blocking the way. I used my hands to climb the rocks in order to get a better view, and maybe that legendary Pokémon. Which one can it be? Including legends, there's Groudon - but he can't possibly create such a strong barrier. Still, I hoped to see one.

Also, Lugia is a Psychic Pokémon, as well as Celebi and Cresselia. There are still several others, I can't remember all of them now, though.

Finally, I reached the top of the peak, where I had a good view of the cave. It had a small lake at the bottom, a roaring waterfall, and the Pokémon who stood before the lake. For a moment I gazed at it, studying its appearance. Almost 2 meters tall, its skin was pale grey and had a long purple tail.

"Ah! There you are!" It turned to look at me, where I sat above the boulder.

"You're... A Psychic-type Pokémon, am I right?"

The cruel, lavender eyes it had were narrowed slightly, casting a stern glare.

_'..A Trainer?'_

"Let's see. Your name is…" I opened the Pokédex to get a brief information about it. And, its name as well.

"Mew… Mewtwo?" Wait. Where have I seen this face..?

**"What business do you have with me?"**

"You see, that is… I want to-" ...Eh?

"You SPOKE?!" H-How did it talk? It didn't even move its mouth!

_'Probably not a very sharp Trainer.'_

**"Who are you?"**

Wah, it really spoke.. What a strong voice. My face was flustered when I tried to answer. "Err.. Yes! I came from Vanville Town as a Trainer! My name is Namazaki Zai!"

It turned away, which prompted me to continue talking. "C-Can I capture yo-"

**"No. Leave this place now."**

Oh. I almost forgot that not all Pokémon are easy to catch; unless I do something about it. I jumped down from the boulder, landing few meters from Mewtwo. "Then, how about a wager?"

I got out the Pokéball which had Gaii kun, looking more confident.

"Let's have a Pokemon battle."

Mewtwo's eyes widened slightly in suspicion before talking.

**"Are you saying you'll fight **_**me**_** in a battle?"**

"Yep. If I lose, I'll do as you say and leave. However, if you lose, I'd like you to travel with me!"

**"Travel.. with a human?"**

"Yes!"

It looked away again, closing its eyes as if remembering something from the past.

**"Very well, then. Be prepared, for I will not hold back."** It made an attacking pose, emitting a strong aura around it.

"That's what I wanted to hear! Let's go, Gaii kun!" I threw the Pokéball upwards while shouting.

Ah, wait! I had to save my record first. Taking out the notebook along with its Pokéball pencil, I finished recording my adventure.

_'What is she doing..?'_

Placing them away, I declared the rules to Mewtwo.

"I'll be using only one Pokémon, the first one down is the loser. Is that okay?"

**"Quite fair."**

Thus our battle started.

"Gaii kun, Water Shuriken!"

The ninja complied quickly as he leaped off with great speed, emerging his sharp knives out of water. Jumping away from the shurikens, Mewtwo charged its psychic power to form a Shadow Ball. The dark energy was hurled at Gaii kun, but fortunately it didn't cause much damage.

"Ghost-type moves are less effective on my Dark-type Greninja!"

**"So it's a Dark-type.."**

Mewtwo hovered above its opponent, its eyes became blue as it focused on Gaii kun. The next move it used was totally unexpected. My mouth gaped wide when Mewtwo suddenly attacked with Acrobatics, smashing Gaii kun to the far wall.

"What the-?!"

**"Me First. That move enables me to acquire my foe's attempted move, and use it with greater power." **It replied, glaring at me.

"Whoa..!"

**"However, the user must be quick enough use this first."**

What an amazing strength. However, I will not stop here!

"Do your best, Gaii kun!" The water ninja nodded before standing again. He wiped the bruise on his arm, and looked at me with trusting eyes.

"We will not give up! Night Slash!"

Gaii kun jumped to the side while forming the dark energy in his hand, materializing to a shape of sword. Successfully it hit Mewtwo, who was sent darting back down. It crashed, leaving a mark similar to that of a crater.

"Yes! Well done!" I cheered on Gaii kun, making a huge smile.

Rising from the ground with a _raged _expression, Mewtwo began creating its own energy orb. Honestly, I did _not _anticipate the Aura Sphere it launched on Gaii kun with critical damage. Not only it plummeted his HP, Mewtwo had an unusually high Sp. Attack.

"Gaii kun!" I ran to my partner's side, who just lost this challenge. He was unable to fight Mewtwo, I realized that after seeing the spiral, dizzy eyes of my Greninja.

By the time I looked up, our opponent had thought otherwise. The second Aura Sphere it shot, had exploded before me with sheer force. "Hey! Wait-!" It didn't listen, in fact Mewtwo didn't seem to even care.

I had to ensure the safety of Gaii kun first. "Come back, you've done well." The Pokéball pulled the ninja back in it, while I tried to jump away from the enraged Mewtwo.

"OI! We already lost the fight! Snap out of it!" Mewtwo finally stopped attacking; apparently it lost temper due to received damage. Or does it always thrash about like that..?

**"I have warned you, I did not hold back."**

"Yes, I know."

**"..Why did **_**you**_**?" **Of this Mewtwo was sure; it noticed that I held back. I chose to not reply, and stayed silent.

**"If you used all of Greninja's strength, you could have won."**

"Maybe, but I still lost." I stood up to shake the dust off my clothes. Before Mewtwo could speak, I walked up to it and extended my hand.

"That was a good match. Let's battle again sometime later!" Momentarily, it looked surprised at me, then expressed a small smile as we shook hands.

**"Quite unique, for a human."**

My response was a huge grin, I waved away to Mewtwo while running outside.

"See you later!"

Today, in my journey to complete the Pokédex, I made a new friend that defeated me.

I can't wait to meet it again.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Capital words are either a Pokémon move or a City name. Otherwise would be the nicknames I gave my Pokémon team, such as 'Gaii kun' or 'Lara'.**

**Also, 'Jii-san' means 'Old man' or 'Gramps'.**

**Please look forward to the next chapter~**


	2. Entry -02

Wissu, Minna! Is everyone doing well?

Today I'll continue the previous entry, which told of Mewtwo and how I met it.

Onward~!

* * *

Last night, I bought new clothes on my way from Snowbelle City, after meeting that Pokémon. Today, my goal was to train Gaii kun in the Battle Château, but I stopped by the Stylist shop in Lumiose City to change my hair style. She had my long hair loose, which fits my new clothes.

"Thanks for stopping by. Please come again!"

Waving back to the stylist, I went outside to the South Boulevard. Lumiose City, known as the Centre of Kalos region, is the best place for a shopping spree. Not only it attracts normal customers, but also many travellers and tourists come to this City to enjoy the exquisite restaurants. The food culture here is very special, and is offered with Pokémon battles.

From another point, I mainly come to this city to buy goods for my Pokémon team, as well as changing my hairstyle.

Today, the city is crowded with visitors and tourists again. I wanted to catch up to the Battle Château, because I may be able to find Drasna, the Dragon Master of Kalos. She is also one of the grand Elite Four I fought in the Pokémon League.

Running straight without watching my pace, I accidently bumped into someone, who wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, too.

"Ah. I'm so sorry!" I apologized, looking up to see _who_ I bumped to.

A tall person, wearing a tattered, dark brown cloak, long enough to cover his entire body. He only responded with silence, adding more questions to my mind. Despite the hood that hid the face of this mysterious person, the cruel lavender eyes were familiar. Hey, isn't that..?

**"…"**

_It _took a step back in an attempt to run away, before I caught the cloak and pulled it closer. That was when I realized that the one I ran to is not a person, but a Pokémon.

"We really met again, haven't we?" I asked happily aloud, too surprised to see Mewtwo, in a crowded city like Lumiose. Briefly, I wondered if it also recognized me as the one it fought, a while back.

In reflex, it grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" It didn't respond, and continued pulling me.

I had to come along, then. Mewtwo let go of me as it entered a dark, shadowed alley where no one is around. It spoke with an irritated tone.

**"Who are you?"**

Eh? Didn't it recognize me..?

"Come on! Have you forgotten already?"

It didn't reply, instead shook its head.

"I'm the one you battled yesterday, Zai."

**"The one I fought? But her appearance was…" **Clearly it remembered the fight, but maybe not the Trainer, for my hair was tied back then. Did that _really_ cause a difference, though..? To make it easier, I held my hair into pigtails.

"I don't think that hairstyles make an 'image change'."

Only by now Mewtwo pointed its hand at me in recognition.

**"You're that weird child from back then." **With a smile, I nodded at it while letting go of my long hair.

"Yes. I'm glad to have met you again!"

**"What are you doing here?"** Curiosity was embedded in its voice.

"I was heading for my training place when I ran to you."

**"Training place?"**

"It's the Battle Château. A place located beside the next town, where many Trainers get to fight."

It only had silence to spare, and turned toward the exit while disregarding my next question.

"What about you?" It didn't answer, Mewtwo was ignorant of me by now. "Can you tell me what were you doing?"

**"You don't need to know." **It turned to me with a freezing leer, which shut me up.

"Fine, I get it." After getting out the Premier Ball, Pidgeot was sent out. I jumped on her back, giving Mewtwo one more smile. "I'll see you again."

Whereas _he_ shifted away, the frown on _his_ face was evident of displeasure.

**"You're not one to decide that."**

The smile did not fade, still in place. "Of course I'm not!"

With my arm pointed to the sky, Pidgeot flew away, leaving wafted feathers behind. Mewtwo only shrugged, and walked back to the South Boulevard.

* * *

After flying out from Lumiose City on Pidgeot's back, Zai and her team had arrived at Camphrier Town. This town does not have a Gym, but a castle that holds a library in it that she visits so often. The castle itself was called Shabonneau Castle, owned by the same man who gave Zai the Pokémon Flute. Neighbouring this small town is the Parfum Palace, which has a vast garden decorated with hedges and statues. Zai began her walk to the Battle Château, anxious to see her favorite match.

"Welcome back, Duchess Zai Namazaki."

The servants of the Château greeted the young Trainer as she entered the gate, which made her face heat up briefly.

"Thank you… Um, can you inform me of the challengers coming today?" Zai asked the maid standing next to her.

"My pleasure. Allow me to explain.

Today, in this afternoon, the Battle Château will be expecting Trainers of the most esteemed levels. Such as Duke Wikstrom, Duchess Malva, and Marchioness Yolande. As for the higher classes, we do await their arrival in the evening. Which one will you be fighting today?"

Placing her finger on her forehead, Zai started planning on it.

"I'll invite Duke Wikstrom to a duel for now."

"Yes, milady."

And just like that, Zai had prepared herself for another showdown with one of the Elite Four, Wikstrom. He is best described as an armored knight, and a professional Steel-type user. That man was standing before Zai, with a greeting salute.

"Well met, challenger. Verily am I the famed blade of hardened steel, Duke Wikstrom. Let the battle begin! En garde!"

* * *

So far have I travelled to find the meaning of my existence, and crossed upon several regions. The only thing I knew is that I was created to be the strongest Pokémon in the world. In my journey, however, I found that fact is somehow... backfired. There were times when my power had less effect than expected.

For example, when I fought that child's Pokémon, her Greninja was quite strong. If she let him come at me without holding back, Greninja could have won. That piqued my curiosity back then; did she underestimate me, or perhaps testing my strength?

Speaking of strength, that child headed to the Battle Château to train her Pokémon, didn't she?

This can be an opportunity to observe her battle strategies, as well as her team of Pokémon. For the first time in a while, I've developed an interest in another human, other than _him_.

It's not hard to find that place, and it won't take long to reach it.

* * *

He sent out his first Pokémon, Scizor. The perfect opponent for Blaziken, whom I got out first.

"Start with Fire Blast!"

The burst of searing flames clashed with Scizor, and Blaziken won the first round. I cheered him on with enthusiasm.

"Yes! That's a good way to begin!"

"It's still beginning, young lady. Come out, my shield!"

For the second round, however, Wikstrom used his Probopass. That Pokémon is quite defensive, both physically and specially. On top of that, it has the Sturdy ability which endures a One-Hit KO moves, like the Sky Uppercut.

Unfortunately, I forgot to prepare for that one. Blaziken, who noticed my unsure behavior, was not discouraged. Bravely stepping forward, he unleashed a powerful Earthquake that shook the entire field. Just as predicted, Probopass withstood this attack by having one HP. Then Blaziken turned towards me, his Blazikenite reacted with gleaming light.

Oh. I got it!

Realizing my companion's intention, I raised the Mega Ring in my left wrist, shouting loudly.

"Mega Evolve, Blaziken!"

The Mega Stone gave out a harsh light, blinding many spectators of the battle. It closed around Blaziken, transforming him into his new form, Mega Blaziken. Now with strokes of fire exuding from his clawed arms, Blaziken rose one of his black legs in confidence. He glared down at Probopass, determined blue eyes were locked at it.

"Now attack with Hi Jump Kick!"

* * *

_'Mega Evolve, is it?'_

It was the first time Mewtwo heard this phrase, when that Trainer and her Blaziken were in sync. After the glowing light from a jewel on her wrist, Blaziken completely transformed into a different Pokémon. It was still Blaziken, but apparently in a new form. Also, his strength had surely increased, as much as that child's confidence. The next move it used, disregarding the opponent's defense, smashed the entire ground. The attack itself was not an Earthquake, but a Hi Jump Kick.

Just what is this 'Mega Evolve'?

Pondering on it like this won't answer the question. It had to wait for Zai in order to find out.

However, is patience really necessary? She was right there, and it didn't take long to decide the next course of action.

Breaking down the glass window to get in, Mewtwo landed right before Zai, with shards of broken glass falling down. Her expression of utter shock matched Wikstrom's reaction.

**"You, come along for a moment."**

"What-?"

Never waiting for her to answer, Mewtwo used Telekinesis on Zai to drag her away.

"Hey! I'm having a match now- Blaziken!"

The Mega evolved Pokémon leaped off to Zai, but Mewtwo saw through the move. It managed to keep Blaziken away with Psychic, which caused Zai herself to interfere.

"Stop fighting!"

She used the Cherish Ball to call him back, and although Blaziken returned to it, he seemed reluctant. No one likes to have their battle interrupted, and to be taken away right after that. However, Zai chose to consider this an exception, obviously because Mewtwo had its reasons.

Or so she thought. While being dragged away to the Unknown Dungeon, Zai was oblivious to the cold stares sent by Mewtwo. That made it even more frustrated, and tossed her to the ground like a disposed rag.

"Why did you interfere my battle?"

**"Because I want to know what is this."** It lifted her left wrist which held the bracelet, and rather rudely at that.

"Ah, you mean _this_? It's a Mega Ring, an item to use for Mega evolution."

**"What differs this evolution from the regular one?"**

Zai paused before she continued talking, as if surprised by something. Then she turned to look at Mewtwo in doubt.

**"…What?"**

"I hate to be rude and ask, but what region did you come from?"

Another pause.

**"Kanto."**

The teasing cough* that Zai made up after chuckling, caused Mewtwo to unleash an Aura Sphere at her in rage. One can hear her screams, even in the Pokémon village.

* * *

**Notes:**

***For those who don't get it, what Zai meant by coughing is the same as exclaiming 'too old'. XD**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Next one; Mega Ring's upgrade~! :D**


End file.
